


Over Him

by Someonetookmyusername



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Jooehon isn't a bad guy I promise, Light Angst, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Past Joohyuk, Past Relationship(s), They just didn't work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonetookmyusername/pseuds/Someonetookmyusername
Summary: For a moment he believed he was back to three years ago.Until he looked up.





	Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 in the morning after hearing Ariana Grande's "Ghostin'" for the first time. Sorry if it seems rushed, I was very sleepy and crying a lot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He had been to this restaurant once before. The sound of distant chatter, ambient music, silverware clinking against plates. The smell of fresh bread and seared steak. Dim lighting. The comfortable privacy of a semi-closed-off booth and the taste of refreshing champagne. This all felt so familiar to Minhyuk. And for a moment he believed he was back to three years ago.

Until...

"What are you thinking about?"

… he looked up.

Hyunwoo was the difference. The one thing that confirmed that time had really passed.

Minhyuk hated that his heart dropped. He hated that looking up and seeing Hyunwoo made a lump form in his throat that he couldn't swallow.

He hated himself for wishing he was looking at Jooheon instead.

"Oh, nothing." He cleared his throat with a sip of champagne. "The food was delicious, don't you think?"

"Is it _him_?"

Minhyuk froze. God, he felt sick. In his head, he was denying it profusely. Refusing to admit that he was thinking about him. That he still missed him. But his mouth wouldn't lie. And telling the truth made him want to vomit up the forty-eight dollar filet mignon he just finished all over the table. So he stayed silent.

Hyunwoo sighed and looked down into his lap. The look on his face just made Minhyuk feel even worse. Minhyuk wished he looked angry. At least if he was angry they could fight about it and Minhyuk would have a reason to finally cry these tears that he was fighting to keep inside.

But no, Hyunwoo wasn't angry. Instead, he was the most heartbreaking brand of hurt. He wore the kind of expression a puppy has when there are no more treats, or a child when you tell him it's bedtime already.

Minhyuk hated himself for making him look like that.

In reality, it probably took no more than a minute for the waitress to come back with Hyunwoo's credit card, but the awkward silence between the two of them made it feel like hours. And the walk back to the car was even longer.

It wasn't until they got in the car that Minhyuk felt like he could speak without choking up. He didn't know why, but the car felt safer. Maybe because the nights' darkness hid the shame on his face. Or maybe because there was no one else around to hear him sound so pathetically ungrateful for the lovely man who took him out that night.

"Hyunwoo, I'm really sorry."

"Please don't apologize to me." Hyunwoo cut in. It took Minhyuk by surprise. "You miss him. I understand." His voice was so calm. He was so gentle, and the sincerity in his tone instantly brought the lump in Minhyuk's throat back ten times bigger. "It's hard to move on from the people you love. You shouldn't have to be ashamed of having feelings for him still." A deep breath. "That being said, I can't stand to watch you hurt over him. Even in his absence, he's still hurting you. I can see whenever your mind wanders back to him. I see how happy he made you, and how much you cherish the time you spent with him. And I also see those memories turn sour in seconds.

"What I'm trying to say is, I want to take care of you. I want to be there when your mind goes to those places. I want to fill the dark spots with even better moments. Memories so good that the old ones don't hurt anymore. I'm not asking you to forget him. I'm just asking you to let me dilute the pain. Let me love you where he failed to. You don't have to love me back. I don't mind. When your wounds have healed and you're over him, if you don't love me then I won't make a fuss. You won't ever have to talk to me again if you don't want to. But I will love you for as long as you let me. Please, that's all I'm asking. Let me love you, Minhyuk."

It was two years later that Minhyuk realized he couldn't remember when he stopped hurting. He couldn't remember the first time that seeing that restaurant didn't make his stomach turn. He couldn't remember when waking up to the morning light casting its rays onto Hyunwoo's caramel cheeks and closed, dreaming eyes filled him with overwhelming joy that revealed itself in a smile so big it made his face tingle. When Hyunwoo humming John Legend and folding towels in the laundry room became a million times more charming than memories of Jooheon freestyling in the shower. Or when it started to feel like in Hyunwoo's arms was his favorite place to be.

Two years later, and Minhyuk was sitting in an old diner booth, sipping warm coffee and staring at the face of the man he loved more than he'd ever imagined he could love anything. That's when he realized it. There was no one else he'd rather have in front of him. He didn't prefer fresh tablecloths and romantic mood lighting to a jukebox playing classics and the smell of overcooked waffles.

Coffee was so much sweeter than champagne, and Minhyuk wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
